Back in Black
by Lady Baba
Summary: Sakura siempre ha sido humillada y maltratada por su hermana Karin y sus amigos. Luego de una broma demasiado pesada decide vengarse. No todo es lo que parece. AU. SasuSaku.
1. Introducción

**Back In Black**

**By**

**Lady Baba**

* * *

**Introducción**

**

* * *

**

Sakura Haruno era una chica estudiosa, amable y hasta bonita.

Lastimosamente, su carita de ángel se veía obstruida por unas enormes gafas que había llevado desde los doce años de edad, un regalo de su querido abuelo. Su cabello era rosado pastel, o rosado chicle, como había dicho su hermana. Esto se debía a una falta de pigmento, eso era lo que le había diagnosticado el doctor. Su madre le había ofrecido llevarla al salón y así arreglarlo, pero Sakura se negó, y no se volvió a mencionar el tema.

En el colegio era respetuosa con alumnos y profesores, pero no tenía amigos. Todos la consideraban una _nerd_. A sus quince años no tenia novio, ni tampoco había dado su primer beso. Algo que, según su hermana, era petético.

La pelirrosa tenía una buena figura pero la escondía con ropa cuatro talles más grande de lo normal y siempre tenía el cabello, largo por cierto, atado en una desarreglada coleta.

_En cambio Karin…_

Ella era todo lo opuesto a su hermana, _mejor dicho hermanastra._

La madre de Karin había muerto en una liposucción, pero ya se hallaba separada del del padre de Sakura, el cual se volvió a casar el año siguiente con una modelo japonesa llamada Amane Yuki.

Karin le llevaba un año a Sakura. Un año de experiencia. Un año al fin y al cabo.

En el instituto era popular y estaba llena de admiradores. No respetaba a nadie y pasaba de todos los profesores.

Era alta y tenia curvas. Usaba lentes igual que su hermana, la diferencia era que los de ella eran ovalados y modernos, no como el culo de botella anticuado de Sakura. Tenía el cabello rojo y lacio, sin ninguna imperfección. Tomaba sol constantemente, por lo tanto su piel era de un dorado perfecto.

Siempre vestía con ropa ajustada y sexy que resaltaba todos sus atributos femeninos. Muy diferente a la mojigata e ingenua de su hermana menor.

Cuando iba al instituto no estudiaba ni trabajaba, entonces se la pasaba molestando a su hermanita, al igual que sus amigos, unos _vagos sin futuro, _como solía llamarlos Sakura secretamente.

**Sakura's POV**

Mañana comenzaban las clases nuevamente, mi casa era un desastre. Karin iba de aqui para allá, haciendose faciales y arreglándose las uñas con sus huecas amigas. Yo estaba sentada en el enorme sofá de la sala principal, leía _Saga de los Confines _casi sin parpadear. Estaba a cincuenta y tres páginas de acabar. No podía creerlo, mi abuelo materno; Jiraya, me había regalado este libro a los trece años. en ese entonces apenas entendía el significado de algunas palabras y tenía que andar con un diccionario en mano cada vez que quería leerlo. Él había fallecido hacía seis meses, por eso había retomado la lectura, ese libro era lo único que me quedó de él.

Tan cocentrada estaba, que no me di cuenta de que Karin se acercaba con una de sus estúpidas bromas en mente.

-Vamos, Nee-chan, tómalo, tómalo.- me chillaba entre carcajadas, mientras balanceaba mi libro arriba de mi cabeza.

-Por favor, devuévemelo.- le pedí amablemente.

-¿O qué?- me preguntó con una sonrisa cínica. Y como si de una pelota de quemados se tratara lo aventó con toda su fuerza a las brazas de la chimenea.

Todo se detuvo para mi. Seguro que mi cara debió parecerles un poema porque podía oir las risas histéricas de ella y sus amigas, Temari e Ino, las rubias huecas. La ira comenzó a fluir por mis venas.

Sin siquiera pensarlo estaba encima de ella propinándole la paliza de su vida. Sabía que iba a pagarlo más tarde, pero no me importaba. Estaba cansada de sus abusos, eso no lo iba a negar, pero nunca me había afectado mucho, sin embargo esta vez se había pasado.

-¡Sakura!¡Detente!- ¡demonios! Mi madre había entrado en acción.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que me quitaron de encima de Karin y mandaron a mi habitación. Nunca vi esa mirada en mi padre, era una mezcla de enojo y decepción. En vez de estar arrepentida por mi comportamiento o avergonzada, me sentía bien. Realmente bien. Era como si todo el odio y temor a Karin se hubiera esfumado. Ella ya no me imtimidaba y cualquiera cual fuese su venganza me iba a enfrentar a ella.

Unos suaves golpes en mi puerta interrumpieron mi concentración.

-Pase.- esa palabra me salió mas seca de lo que esperaba.

Mi padre abrió la puerta y me vió con ojos tristes. Estaba a punto de decirle que nesesitaba estar sola cuando me habló.

-Espero que sepas que estás castigada, por suerte no le haz hecho un gran daño, pero lo que me preocupa no es el daño sino tu actutud ¿que sucede Sakura?- me pregunto con ojos comprensivos.

-Esoy cansada, solo eso, tuve un mal día y estoy algo nerviosa porque mañana comienzan las clases.- no le dije la verdad, no serviria de nada.

-¿Segura, cielo?- volvió a cuestionarme, no muy seguro de mi respuesta. Yo nunca había sido violenta, sin importar la situación.

Asentí con la cabeza y el pareció aliviado, me dió un beso en la frente y se marchó dejandome sumida en pensamientos, ni siquiera note cuando me quedé dormida.

_Mañana sería un largo día._

_

* * *

_

**Espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo I

**Este capítulo va dedicado a una insistente personita, **shussun**, gracias por leerme, agradezco tus reviews y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**Atte, Lady Baba  
**

* * *

**Back In Black**

**By**

**Lady Baba**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**

* * *

**

-¡Sakura-chan, es hora de levantarse!- decía, mejor dicho gritaba, mi madre mientras me quitaba el edredón.

-No, mami, cinco minutos más.- le rogué, no funcionó. Tal como esperaba de mi terca madre.

Me levanté haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no caerme y caminé al baño. Mi habitación contaba con baño propio, _afortunadamente_, sino todas las mañanas desembocarian en una pelea con la arpía de Karin.

Miré mi reflejo. No había cambiado mucho durante el verano, mi cabello había crecido bastante, por eso empecé a amarrarlo en una coleta. Hice lo de siempre: cepillarme los dientes, lavarme la cara, limpiar mis anteojos...

Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda a través del placar, encontré el maldito uniforme. En _Kanoha _las niñas podían elegir entre usar pantalón o falda. Yo elegí pantalón, la falda me incomoda de sobremanera sobre todo por mis piernas de fideo, como les dice la zanahoria.

Me puse la camisa blanca perfectaente almidonada, los zapatos lustrados y la corbata correspondiente, agarré mi mochila y bajé las escaleras.

Cuando me senté en la mesa de la cocina para desayunar, recibí una mirada asesina de Karin.

Típico.

Ella, como siempre, estaba perfecta de pies a cabeza.

Cabello lacio impecable, falda corta y sin ninguna arruga. Su camisa estaba ajustada y tenia los primeros botones desbrochados. _Zorra_.

Me comí un pan tostado con mantequilla y le dirigí una mirada de misericordia a mi madre.

-Mami, ¿me llevas al colegio?- pedí con cara de corderito, irresistible.

-Lo siento, Saku, pero como tu hermana sacó el permiso para conducir y le hemos comprado un auto, ella te llevará de ahora en adelante.- sentenció con una sonrisa orgullosa.

_10 minutos más tarde…_

-¿Adónde vas?- le pregunté a Karin un poco molesta, se estaba desviando del camino del colegio.

-Tu iras, mejor dicho.- me respondió. Al ver la interrogación en mi rostro decidió explicarse. -Te dejaré aquí e iras caminando al colegio, no quiero que me vean llegar contigo.-

-Pero está lloviendo.- susurré. La llovizna era pequeña pero notoria.

-Baja.- chilló con ese tono de voz que usa antes de tener un ataque. Pensé en lo que le había hecho la noche anterior, y, finalmente bajé.

Pude ver su sonrisa antes de que arrancara. Entonces me di cuenta de que ese había sido el comienzo de su _estúpida_ venganza.

Empecé a caminar hacia el colegio, no le iba dar el gusto de faltar a clases. Nunca faltaba y no iba a comenzar ahora.

Algunos autos pasaban y la gente me miraba como si estuviera loca. _Ya qué_.

Un bocinazo me distrajo, seguramente iba dirigido a mí, pero seguí caminando.

-¡Oye tú!- gritó un chico, la voz se me hacía conocida, pero decidí no darle importancia. -¡_Pecas_!- gritó nuevamente. Entonces supe de quien se trataba.

Nada más que Sasuke Uchiha, el estúpido playboy y hermano menor del novio de Karin, Itachi Uchiha.

Un suspiro se me escapó y me sonrojé. Supongo que Itachi es la única razón por la cual envidio a Karin.

Miento, solo era la principal razón.

-¡_Pecas_!- gritó de nuevo. Se había estacionado al lado mío. -Y yo que pensaba que estabas loca, ahora estoy completamente seguro ¿no crees, Itachi?- una risa profunda y masculina se oyó del asiento del conductor.

_ Dios mío_. Ahora Itachi iba a pensar que era una lunática. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, metí mis temblorosas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y empecé a caminar.

-¡Espera! ¿Te das cuenta que está lloviendo?- me preguntó, ahora más serio.

-¿Tu qué crees?- le comuniqué tiritando. Definitivamente esto no me iba a hacer bien a la salud. Sasuke alzó una ceja sin entender. -Karin me dej…- Itachi me interrumpió.

-Sube, nosotros te llevamos- ofreció con voz amable.

-Gracias.- tirité mientras le dedicaba una mirada de profundo agradecimiento. -Lamento mojar tu coche.-

-No te preocupes.- me tranquilizó mientras arrancaba. -Sasuke lo limpiará todo más tarde.-

-En tus sueños.- contestó el aludido. -Por cierto, Pecas, que feo grano es el que tienes en la frente- se mofó.

Já. No era por presumir, pero nunca había tenido granos, esto se debía a que había heredado la piel de mi madre. Si tan solo mis mejillas no estuvieran llenas de _adorables_ _pecas_ le estaría agradecida.

Decidí pasar del comentario de Sasuke mirando por la ventana con cara indiferente, lo peor que uno podía hacerle a muñequitos de plástico como él era no prestarle atención.

Parece que mi estrategia funcionó porque cuando lo mire de soslayo tenía una mueca de fastidio _made in Uchiha_.

-_¡Cha! ¡Así se hace!_- me felicitó mi inner.

El auto se detuvo, habíamos llegado a _mi infierno_.

* * *

Itachi, como todo caballero que es, desprendió su sombrilla y me guió hasta la entrada. Se despidió y se fue a buscar a mi hermana.

Empecé a caminar, dirigiéndome a mi nuevo salón. Iba a cruzar el pasillo para llegar al aula cuando vi a una de mis peores pesadillas...

Suigetsu Houzaki.

Me sonrió perverso. Maldita sea mi suerte.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más quien es, ¿Qué no pensabas saludarme?- me preguntó con esa sonrisa filos que tanto odiaba.

Este tipo siempre había estado arrastrado por mi hermana, pero como ella lo consideraba un perdedor y no quería saber nada de él, me tomaba a mí como su "presa".

-Hola, adiós- le contesté y seguí mi camino, pero, obviamente, el no me lo permitió.

-¿Pero qué modales son esos?- quiso saber mientras me agarraba del brazo con demasiada brusquedad para mi gusto.

-Suéltala- ordenó una voz.

-_El salvador de los débiles, Sasuke Uchiha._- pensé irónicamente. A veces de verdad creía que Sasuke era bipolar.

-Esto no te incumbe, Uchiha- para sorpresa mía me soltó, pero antes de voltear e irse me dijo: -Esto no ha terminado- y me dio una sonrisa ¿sexy? Dios, todo el mundo se había ido a la mierda.

Como si no me importara. Continué mi camino.

-¿No piensas agradecerme?- preguntó. Pegué un pequeño saltito del susto que acababa de darme.

-Métete en tus asuntos- contesté y finalmente llegue al salón.

Cuando entre, no había nadie, así que empecé a evaluar donde convendría sentarme. Elegí el asiento al lado de la ventana, alejado de toda la clase. Siempre fue mi favorito.

Como siempre, Kakashi llegó tarde. Empezó a parlotear sobre potencias y fracciones, un tema que me aburría de muerte.

No tenía ganas de resolver ejercicios matemáticos así que saqué mi laptop y continué escribiendo la historia que había comenzado hace dos años atrás.

Desde pequeña me ha gustado escribir, supongo que es un tipo de escape de la estúpida realidad que utilizo.

Mi abuelo Jiraya siempre me había incentivado a hacerlo, por eso el objetivo principal en mi vida es terminarlo y publicarlo.

Tan metida en la historia estaba que no me di cuenta de que Kakashi estaba leyendo atrás mío.

-Haruno ¿qué escribes?- susurró Kakashi a mis espaldas dándome un sustito.

-No es nada-

-Que sea la última vez.- advirtió, pero no terminó. -Estamos en clases de matemáticas no en literatura- acotó.

-Lo sé.-

Demonios. Supongo que no podía enojarme con Kakashi, tenía absoluta razón.

El timbre sonó y eso indicó la hora del almuerzo. Viva. Una hora en completa soledad social.

Me levanté y guardé mis cosas en la mochila. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta cuando Kakashi me detuvo.

-Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga.- nos presentó. -Quiero que le muestres el colegio a Hinata y espero que se hagan amigas.- finalizó y se fue. Que holgazán.

-Hola, lamento causarte molestias.- luego me hizo una reverencia, algo que me dejó sorprendida.

-No te preocupes.- le dije y sonreí. -Vamos Hinata, es hora de comer.-

Hinata no era para nada fea, seguramente podría ser popular si estaba con las personas adecuadas, personas como Karin.

En la cafetería, recogimos las charolas y fuimos a hacer la fila de la comida.

-Mira, Sakura-chan, ese es mi primo Neji.-

Me atraganté con el chicle.

-¿Neji Hyuga es tu primo?-

Otro error por parte de ti Haruno, ¿no te diste cuenta que tienen el mismo apellido?

-Si ¿te interesa?- me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Mmm…no es mi tipo- le avisé, _no me gustan __los muñequitos de plástico._

Recogimos el almuerzo y nos sentamos en mi mesa. _La mesa de los nerdos._ Que contaba con un miembro. Yo.

-Nee, Sakura-chan, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- me interrogó mientras apuntaba a la mesa de Neji.

Suspiré.

-Ellos son los "populares"- dije desganadamente mientras hacía comillas con los dedos. -Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara No Subaku, Neji Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Temari No Subaku y Karin Haruno-

-¿Karin es familiar tuyo?-

-Es mi hermana mayor- le comuniqué, pero antes de que volviera a preguntar algo, le dije: -La cual me trata como la mismísima mierda-

Finalmente se acabaron las preguntas y pude comer en paz. No tenía mucha hambre así que solo comí una manzana con jugo de uva, mi favorito.

Cuando acabé saqué mi laptop y empecé a escribir nuevamente.

-¿Sobre qué escribes?- preguntó _nuevamente_ Hinata mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

-Es una historia policial, cuando la termine serás la primera en leerlo-

Como respuesta me sonrió. Y sin poder evitarlo le sonreí devuelta.

-Sakura-chan, tenemos que ir a cambiarnos para educación física- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y salíamos corriendo como lunáticas hacia los vestidores. Por suerte nadie nos vio.

Internamente esperaba que Gai-sensei no hubiese renovado el contrato con el colegio este año.

Mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

_Fuck_.

* * *

**¡Sayounara!**

**En el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondran intenesas. Gracias por leerme.  
**


End file.
